


Rumor

by EmpireToAshes



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Rumor, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpireToAshes/pseuds/EmpireToAshes
Summary: Lucaya song fic of Rumor by Lee BriceI think that the ending might be a little bit rushed because this has been a WIP foreverrr and I'm just ready to get it finished. It is what it is though
Relationships: Lucas Friar/Maya Hart
Kudos: 14





	Rumor

_Girl, you know I've known you forever_

_How many nights we hung out together_

_Same little crowd, little bar, little town_

_'Round this old dance floor_

Lucas looked up when he heard the door open. It’s just an average Friday night for the friend group. Another Friday night where they all meet at their favorite bar and spend hours together. It’s been their weekly tradition since the last one of them turned 21. They never actually come together and as always Maya is the last one there. Lucas usually waits until Maya gets there to order anything. His face lights up as she walks in the door.

“Hey Huckleberry.” Maya says as she walks up to Lucas. Even though they’re all adults, she still likes to keep the nicknames around. He hardly ever comments on it anymore because he won’t admit it to her, but he does like the nicknames. 

It’s always been Maya for him. He thinks it’s crazy that he still has a crush on the same girl since middle school. Farkle has been encouraging him to just go for it, but Lucas doesn’t see any sense in it. They went on like 1 date in middle school and that caused a lot of drama between the group. That’s been years ago now and he doesn’t want to dredge up the past. They’re all adults now, so nobody wants to relive middle school drama. Farkle is always telling me that she may feel the same so I should just chance it. I just prefer sticking to the safe side and keeping things normal.

“How’s work been?” I ask her. She works for a museum as a tour guide. She’s worked there for a while now. In high school she volunteered there after school and on the weekends. She did really well there so they offered her a job after she graduated high school. 

“Well, I didn’t have any tours today so I was over on the membership side. I haven’t had any tours for a few days now.” She frowned.

I was about to reply as Riley found us. “Maya! I hate that I haven’t seen you since this time last week.” Riley exclaims as she pulls Maya into a hug. 

They’re still just as close as they used to be, but sometimes they don't get to see each other as much. A whole week is still pretty rare for them to go without seeing each other though. Riley must have been more busy than usual with school. 

Riley continued on, “School has been killer recently. Essays, tests, and assignments galore. Lucas, how are your classes going?”

She asks that because we are both getting a veterinary degree. She wants to be a zookeeper and I’m aiming to be a vet surgeon. We have one course together and have other similar courses.

I sip my usual drink that the bartender has already given me. “Tiring.” I groan out. 

Riley’s phone starts to ring. “Oh! This is Farkle. I’m going to try to find somewhere quiet.” She weaves her way through the crowd leaving Maya and I here alone. 

She gets closer to me and puts her hand on my shoulder in a comforting way. “Why tiring?” She reverts back to my answer to how my classes are going.

I lay my head on the bar, so she moves her hand to my head to play with my hair. “One professor won’t get off my ass and another one is crazy about essays. Last week we had 2 essays because of class time that we missed due to the snow storm.” 

I look into her eyes. “I’m sorry, Lucas” I can see the concern in her eyes. Her eye tone is concerned with a little twinkle mixed in.

_There's a rumor going 'round about me and you_

_Stirring up our little town the last week or two_

“Shit. Maya! Wake up.” I wake up in a panic. 

She starts to wake up. I get up from the ground where I slept. “What’s going on?” She questioned half awake. 

“We fell asleep while you were helping me study.” I start to pick up the papers and my textbook. “Come on, sleepy head. We have to sneak you out. You know the rule is no girls in the boys dorms after 2am.” 

By the time she wakes up I have her stuff ready for her. “How do you want me to sneak out of here?” 

I try to think of the best path for her to take with the least amount of people at this time of morning. “Um. How do you feel about the window? I’m on the ground floor and the parking lot is really close. That’s where you have the least chance of running into anybody.”

She nods as she puts on her jacket. “Yeah, no big deal. You know that I’ve had some experience with going in and out of windows.” She laughs. 

I look out the window before she climbs out. Looks like the coast is clear so she goes ahead and leaves. 

I think that she was able to get out without being seen so I start getting ready for class.

After class I check my phone and see several texts. 

_Nice!_ From Nick, one of the guys in my dorm block.

_That chick was hot. Maybe next time youll actually be in the bed w her_ From Jace, my roommate. I guess that explains why he wasn’t there this morning. Probably walked in and saw her then went to stay somewhere else. He’s met Maya several times so I guess he couldn’t recognize her in the dark. 

_FYI a few guys saw Maya leaving your place this morning. A lot of guys are talking about it_ From Riley

_Study date or date date ;)_ From Farkle. So I guess that Riley has already talked to Farkle this morning since he doesn’t go here so he wouldn’t know any of the gossip around here himself. 

I guess that Riley has most likely already texted Maya herself, but I still want to text her myself.

_So I guess the window wasn’t as sneaky as I thought lol btw Jace also saw us. He told me that you were hot. Don’t think he recognized it was you_ I sent typed up. Deleted the last bit that Jace said. I decided to keep that to myself as I feel my face get a little hot at that thought.

I get a text back from Maya almost instantly. _Are you saying that Jace wouldn’t say I was hot if he knew it was me? Lol_

And then another one _Yeah I heard that I wasn’t the sneakiest this morning. I guess a lot are talking if Riley knows_

My face gets warmer at the first reply. I know that’s not the case. Jace knows better than to talk about Maya. The first that he tried that it led to an argument. The second and last time it almost led to a fist fight. I’m serious about all of my friends, but most protective over Maya. She doesn't know any of that though. Nobody does but Jace and I. 

I’m sitting in the common area of the main building where my first class was. My face feels like it’s finally not on fire. 

My phone starts to ring and I see Maya’s contact info pop up. She wants to Facetime. I try to calm down and get my face less red before hitting answer.

“Hey cowboy.” Her face looks a little red too.

I don’t know if I want to talk about that incident right now. “How’s it going?”

She laughs and blushes a little bit. “Well as your new girlfriend I’d say it’s going pretty damn well.”

I chuckle. “Well, people will talk I guess. My next class is starting in 10 minutes so I need to be heading there. Talk later?”

“Alright. Yeah, we’ll talk later. Have a good class.” She says before hanging up.

_Well I can shut 'em down, tell 'em all they're crazy_

_I can do whatever you want me to do, baby_

_Or you could lay one on me right now_

_We could really give them something to talk about_

“Did you ever finish that essay?” Farkle asks. We’re in my dorm room hanging out before meeting the girls at the bar. It’s been a week since Maya climbed out of my window and people in the dorms are still talking about it. 

That essay was one of the harder ones that I’ve had to do. Maya and Farkle helped me do some of the research for it. “Yep. Turned it in and now I’m waiting to get the grade for it.” 

“So Maya.” Farkle tries to get a conversation started about Maya. 

I roll my eyes. “So no.”

He sighs as we start to walk towards the bar. “You like her. You’ve liked her for a while now. You never know until you try.”

“I’d love to try, but it could ruin everything if she doesn’t feel the same.”

Farkle hesitates before saying anything. “Look man, just trust me. Take your chance.”

We just walk in silence until Farkle speaks again. “I ran into Isadora a few days ago.”

I stop walking. “That’s what we should be talking about! Where did you see her at?”

He keeps on walking so I have to jog to catch up with him. “I was at the store picking up the stuff for taco salad and I saw her in the meat department. We stopped and talked for a minute, but nothing big happened. We just caught up a little bit. Talked about jobs and schools.” 

Farkle and Smackle dated for a while in high school, but broke up because they chose different universities to go to. They’ve both always been education oriented. Always doing what it takes to be the best in the class. Farkle hid most of the damage, but it seemed like it really screwed him up for a while. They never talk about her when he’s around. Maya and Riley still keep in contact with her, but I just get updates about her from the girls. 

I hold the door open for Farkle when we reach the bar. “Maybe in another lifetime it’s me and her.”

I let out a dry chuckle. “Yeah, I know a thing or two about that feeling.”

“Just remember what I said. Take your chance.” He says as he approaches the girls.

“Ladies.”

“Farkle.” Riley and Maya say in unison like always.

“We’ve already ordered the usual stuff, so here it comes actually.” Maya says looking at them bringing the food and drinks.

I grab my usual drink and drink some. “Where are they headed off to?” I ask watching Riley and Farkle make their way through the crowd.

“Riley mentioned that Vanessa was coming tonight, so I guess they ran off to find her.”

“Vanessa and no Zay?” I wondered out loud.

Maya shrugged. “Being a college senior has really made a dent in Zay.”

I nod and take another drink. 

“Oh shit Huckleberry! I love this song. Come on. Let’s go dance!” Maya started grabbing me without waiting for my answer and I just laugh. 

Hot girl bummer by Blackbear is playing. 

I’m just watching as she dances and jumps around with Farkle’s words in the back of my mind. “Take your chance”

It's time I grew a pair and said fuck it.

I take her face into my hands and gently kiss her.

After we pull away she looks up at me and smiles. "Lucas." is all she says before kissing me again.


End file.
